Le marchand de patates
by la vague folle
Summary: J'vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma soeur, ma soeur qui a pas de chance avec les garçons. Ma soeur qui n'est pas vraiment ma soeur d'ailleurs. Enfin, j'vais vous raconter son histoire, parce qu'elle est toujours la pour moi, ma nee-chan. /!/ UA & OOC /!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! J'écris cette mini vic (qui ne devra pas comporter plus de 4 chapitres) Pour l'anniversaire de ma Lou-chan chérie ^^ C'est pour toi! ;3 Donc, à la base je voulais faire un OS, sauf que le temps n'était pas avec moi... du coup je fais une mini-fic. **

**voila ^^**

**bonne lecture mes poulets! et surtout toi Nee-chan!**

* * *

**Le marchand de patates. chapitre 1**

Salut, j'me présente, moi c'est Lola. J'vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma soeur, et un peu la mienne, mais surtout de ma soeur. Ma soeur c'est Louise, elle a deux ans de plus que moi, soit 17 bientôt. Elle est gentille ma soeur, elle est mignonne! En fait, c'est pas vraiment ma soeur. J'vous explique le bordel. Moi, j'ai un frère, Sabo qu'il s'appelle. Quand il était gosse, il faisait plein de conneries, du coup, on l'a envoyé en pension. La-bas il a rencontré Ace et Luffy, et ils sont devenus frères, à force de faire leurs bêtises ensemble. Luffy, c'est le jumeau de Louise, et Ace, c'est le cousin de Louise. Mais vu que Sabo, Luffy et Ace sont "frères", bah on passe du temps ensemble, et Lou-nee, c'est ma soeur de substitution! Capiche?

Vous savez, si j'l'aime trop, c'est parce qu'elle me comprends elle. Chez moi, c'est pas la joie, mes parents, on dirait qu'ils m'aiment pas. Tout ça parce que je suis une fille. Et Sabo, il est jamais la. Il a 20 ans, il vit sa vie. Du coup, moi j'me retrouve seule, j'me fais engueuler. J'me fais toujours engueuler de toute façon. En plus de ça, j'arrive pas à me faire des potes. Il paraît que j'suis trop spéciale pour eux. Ils sont juste con, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte d'être au lycée! Moi, si j'ai des problèmes avec mes "amis", elle elle en a avec les mecs. Ils sont toujours salop avec elle. Elle elle veut juste un mec sympa, qui prend soin d'elle et qui ne veuille pas que du sexe! Bah non, faut toujours qu'ils soient méchant, qu'ils se jouent d'elle et tout. Bref, de gros connard quoi. Alors elle s'attache plus, et ça me fait mal au coeur.

Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle est en vacance elle va sûrement trouver un mec bien! Moi j'dois travailler, encore. J'aime pas ça! Non... Je déteste ça. Mais on est pas la pour parler de moi! J'dévie. Donc, j'vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé, en cette fin d'année.

.

* * *

.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, marchaient dans la rue, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, ne prêtant guère d'attention a ce qui l'entourait. La musique criait dans ses oreilles abîmées, mais elle se fichait bien de son ouïe. Elle se fichait de bien des choses. C'est alors que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et regarda ses messages.

_»JE SUIS EN VACANCES!«_

La jeune fille sourit, tandis que ses doigts bougeaient habillement sur son écran.

_»Ouais ouais, tais toi sale chanceuse! :p on s'retrouve ou?«_

Elle n'eut pas a attendre longtemps, car la réponse arriva bien vite.

_»Au parc«_

_»J'arrive dans 10min«_

Et elle rangea son téléphone.

Il faisait chaud. Et elle supportait vraiment très mal la chaleur. Surtout cette chaleur lourde qui annonçait l'orage. C'est pourquoi, ses simples sandales blanche, son short en jean bleu clair taille haute, et un mini débardeur noir lui convenait bien. Elle portait aussi une multitude de bijoux en argent. Des anneaux a ses oreilles, un collier presque ras du coup en perle fine, une petite bague discrète et ses quatre bracelets fétiches. Ils avaient tous une signification. Et elle les portait presque tous les jours.

Le parc se dessinait au loin, et l'on entendait les rires des enfants, les pleurs, et l'agitation qui régnait tout le temps. Elle entra, et chercha son amie du regard, enlevant ses écouteurs.

"LOLA! J'suis ici!"

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'ou venait la voix. En apercevant la petite brune, elle se dirigea vers elle. Elle était jolie dans sa jupe blanche, et dans son débardeur violet pale, avec des petits rubans dans le dos, pour l'attacher. Comme elle n'était pas très grande, elle portait des sandales a talons compensés.

"Nee-chan! Ça va?

-Ouaip! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, c'est cool"

La brune reçut une petite tape sur la tête.

"Mais aieu! Tu devrais te réjouir pour moi au lieu de me frapper!

-Mais oui, au fait, tu as trouvé ton stage?

-Mon stage... Quel st-, HA oui!

-Alors c'est ou?

-Hum… En fait, j'ai rien trouvé, du coup j'ai demandé à Ace si il avait quelque chose pour moi. Il a cherché dans ses contacts, et il a trouvé un marchand de légume pas loin du marchand de livre ou bossera Luffy!

-Tu vas bosser chez un marchand de patate! s'exclama la plus jeune, hilare.

-Hey! Te fous pas de moi! »

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Louise sonne.

« Oui allo? »

_« Louise? Je cherche Lola partout et elle ne réponds pas! Tu sais ou elle est? »_

« Heu… si je te dis qu'elle est avec moi? »

_« Elle rapplique tout de suite à la maison. »_

« Ok… »

Et Louise raccrocha.

« Lol, tu dois aller voir ton frère, il paraissait assez en colère.

-Ha… bon bah on se voit demain comme prévu?

-Ouais! bisous!

-Bisous! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés prit son sac, et courut chez elle. Elle arriva vingt minutes plus tard, complètement morte sur le pallier.

« Lola! Tu étais ou? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends! Tu as oublié?

-Hein? oublié quoi?

-Ce soir, on va chez Ace! Ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé entre frères… on part dans dix minutes.

-PARDON? Mais attends il faut que je me lave et tout! »

Et elle partit complètement stressée dans la salle de bain, tandis que Sabo soupirait.

« Elle est impossible celle la… »

Lola alluma sa douche, se glissa sous le jet d'eau glacée sans ménagement, n'attendant pas que l'eau chauffe, elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et s'empressa de démêler sa masse de noeud. Une fois cela fait, elle prit son shampoing, se lava les cheveux prestement, puis, rincée, elle sortit toujours en courant, se sécha en une seconde trente. Elle prit une robe rouge vif, qui moulait sa taille, pour ensuite partir en trapèze. Elle mit de petites sandales noires, et mit ses bijoux. Elle se posta ensuite devant son miroir et entreprit de se maquiller. Un trait d'eye liner, un coup de mascara, et un peu de parfum.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle descendit en courant, et rejoignit son frère. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Ace. Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent et sonnèrent. Ace occupait un appartement assez spacieux dans le centre ville de Nantes. Sa vue donnait sur l'Erdre, ce qui était assez agréable le soir, pour admirer le couché du soleil.

Le jeune homme vint leur ouvrir, et serra la main de son frère, heureux de le voir. il fit une bise à la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir sans que personne ne le remarque. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Louise était sur le balcon, essayant de faire un dessin du chat qui sautait partout. Quand elle vit sa petite soeur d'adoption, elle courut à sa rencontre.

« Lola! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir! Je suis contente!

-Bah moi non plus je ne savais pas! »

Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Le début de soirée se passa très bien. L'orage avait éclaté, on entendait les grondement lointain des nuages qui s'entrechoquent. Mais, cela ne semblait pas vraiment les déranger. Les deux filles discutaient de tout et de rien, tandis que les garçons s'amusaient ensemble. Puis vint l'heure du repas. Dans cette famille, le repas est une chose sacrée. Enfin la nourriture est une chose sacrée. Donc, les discussions continuèrent, en essayant de manger, sans se faire voler sa nourriture par quelqu'un d'autre. Evidement, Luffy se faisait toujours prendre, et Lola, ne piquait jamais rien. Louise, elle, se faisait voler sa nourriture, et essayait de riposter tant bien que mal. Puis arriva le dessert. Ils commencèrent à manger, en se disputant toujours. C'est alors que Ace eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre un bout du gâteau au chocolat de Lola. Lorsque sa main s'approcha de l'assiette, la jeune fille planta violemment sa fourchette entre le petit interstice des doigts du garçon. Tout le monde se stoppa. Lola releva lentement la tête, et foudroya Ace du regard.

« On ne **_touche_** pas à mon gâteau. »

Ace retira sa main doucement, tandis que la fille aux cheveux bouclés retirait sa fourchette pour pouvoir de nouveau déguster son gâteau. La fin du repas se termina joyeusement, sauf que Luffy, qui avait vidée une bouteille d'alcool était complètement saoul, et s'amusait à chanter et danser bruyamment dans le salon de son frère. Sabo essayait de le faire redescendre sur terre, et Ace se marrait sur le tapis. Louise et Lola allèrent sur le balcon, loin de cette agitation grotesque.

L'air s'était un peu rafraîchit, et la ville mouillée scintillait sous la lumière du soleil couchant.

« J'aime bien ce moment… Souffla Lola en regardant le ciel.

-Comment ça? Demanda la brune.

-Lorsque le soleil se couche pour laisser un nouveau jour s'épanouir. Lorsqu'il ne fait pas trop chaud, mais qu'un simple gilet nous suffit. Lorsque la pluie s'arrête et laisse passer de doux rayons de soleil. Un éternel renouvellement. »

Le silence prit place entre les deux amies, tandis qu'elle regardait la ville. Mais il fut brisé par la plus jeune.

« D'ailleurs nee-chan, tu ne m'as pas raconté! Ton stage, c'est ou exactement? Tu vas y faire quoi? Tu commences quand?

-Hahaha tu es toujours survolté toi! C'est pas loin de la ou j'habite, la petite épicerie du coin! Tu vois ou elle est?

-Ouais à peu près.

-Bon bah voila! Et je commence Lundi.

-Je passerais te voir après les cours alors.

-Hein? Mais mais…

-Tatata pas de discussion nee-chan! D'ailleurs, tu as un garçon en vue?

-Non.

-Rooh…

-Lola! On y va! cria soudainement son frère.

-Ha j'arrive! Bisous Nee-chan! »

La jeune fille rentra dans la maison, disant au revoir aux deux garçons, puis rejoint son frère. Louise et Luffy restaient dormir chez Ace.

Et, tandis que Luffy s'endormait, le plus âgé remarqua sa cousine toute seule sur le balcon, qui regardait les nuages. Il s'approcha de la petite brune, et s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant le ciel lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant qu'Ace ne prenne la parole.

"Vous parliez de quoi pour que tu aies l'air si triste? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ha... De quoi on parlait..."

Elle soupira.

"On parlait de mec. Et elle me demandait si j'avais quelqu'un en vue...

-Je comprends... Mais tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un! Oh. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il y a une stagiaire aussi, il est a la fac avec moi.

-Un stagiaire? Ou ça?

-Qui travaille avec toi nounouille.

-HEIN? Il est comment? Tu as pas une photo par hasard?

-Si, regarde."

Il sortit son téléphone, et chercha parmis ses photo, l'image du garçon.

"Tiens, c'est lui."

Louise regarda un instant le jeune homme blond, cigarette dans la main, et aux étranges sourcils en vrilles.

"He, il est pas mal ce mec!

-Ouais, mais il est chiant. Il drague tout ce qui bouge.

-Ha... Comme la plupart en fait.

-Je te permet pas! S'exclama Ace ironiquement pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Mais pas toi! Tu es mon cousin chéri!

-Je sais je sais!

-Prétentieux.

-Hein? Mais non!

-Si. D'ailleurs, toi, tu as une copine?

-Hein? Ha non pourquoi?

-Justement. Pourquoi tu en as pas? Vu toutes les pimbêches qui te tournent autour…

-Jalouse?

-Détourne pas la conversation.

-Grillé…

-J'attends.

-Bon… C'est à dire que… Roh et puis pourquoi je devrais te le dire?

-Mais Ace! S'teu plait!

-Hum… Bah j'suis amoureux voila pourquoi.

-Hein? Pourquoi tu lui demande pas?

-C'est… Compliqué…

-Mais dis moi!

-J'AI FAIM! »

Le réveil de Luffy sortit le plus grand de son interrogatoire. Il partit vite pour se soustraire à sa cousine, et se disputer avec le jeune brun. Louise, quant à elle restait pensive. Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Elle partit se coucher, des idées plein la tête.

* * *

_Voila, je pense que je vais finir la pour le premier chapitre, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de tout écrire... enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ;p_


	2. Chapter 2

**AYo! voila la suite ^^**

**Merci à Subliime (elle a lu mes histoires... j'y crois pas X)) Et Maeva (la voila la suite ;p)**

**bonne lecture mes poulets! Et c'est pour ma Nee-chan ^^**

* * *

**Le marchand de patates. chapitre 2**

Il faisait jour, lorsque le réveil sonna. Une main s'abattit dessus, pour l'éteindre, et la jeune fille sortit de son lit.

« pff… dire que je suis censée être en vacances… marmonna-t-elle »

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, les cheveux encore ébouriffés sur sa tête, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle resta un instant à contempler le poster qui se trouvait sur la porte de son placard, puis, une fois un peu moins dans les vapes, elle l'ouvrit. Ne sachant quoi choisir, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il ferait, puis, voyant la chaleur qui s'annonçait, elle opta pour une jupe blanche et un haut violet pâle avec de la dentelle en bas. Elle pris ses ballerines à talons, soupirant, puis se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle prit un crayon violet pâle, pour rappeler son haut et souligner ses yeux noisettes. Une fois maquillée, elle se démêla les cheveux passivement. En entendant le vacarme que faisait son frère, elle regarda son réveil, curieuse.

_Sept heures quarante cinq._

Elle resta la à regarder les petits points clignoter.

Elle prit le temps d'assimiler l'information de l'heure.

Puis soudain courut comme une dingue dans la cuisine.

« Je vais être en retaaaaard! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Louise! On a plus de viande! C'est la cata!

-Tais toi deux secondes. »

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et montra un steak qui restait.

« Tu te fous de moi?

-Heuuu… non pas du tout…

-Ouais c'est ça. Bon grouille toi, j'vais être en retard!

-Mais moi aussi!

-C'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose! »

La jeune fille parlait tout en mangeant une tranche de brioche qui trainait par la. Elle fourra une tablette de chocolat dans son sac, se brossa les dents rapidement, et sortit de chez elle précipitamment.

Elle courait sur le trottoir, ne voulant pas arriver en retard pour son premier jour de stage. Lorsque la petite épicerie fut en vue, elle ralenti un, peu sa course. Une fois arrivée, elle entra, et attendit dans l'entrée. Alerté par la sonette, un jeune homme blond entra, son éternelle cigarette dans la bouche et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Une fois devant elle, il la regarda un instant, puis, appela quelqu'un.

« ZEFF! Elle est arrivée. »

Puis il se tourna vers elle;

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sanji. Je suis stagiaire ici. Tiens enfile ça. »

Puis il retourna vers la remise. _« Super aimable. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Un homme entra alors, une étrange moustache tressée se dressant fièrement sous son nez. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Zeff. Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un vrai enquiquineur. Et désolé s'il est aussi désagréable, il ne faut pas y faire attention.

-Bonjour!

-Bon, viens je vais te montrer comment ça marche ici. »

Et Louise commença une journée très chargée.

* * *

« Bon, je te quitte désolé, j'avais promis à Louise que j'allais la voir.

-Ok, je ne te retiens pas plus. »

La jeune fille prit son sac, et s'en alla, loin du petit parc ou elle avait eu rendez-vous.

Une fois devant l'épicerie, elle regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt-cinq. Elle entra, et la sonnette alerta encore une fois le garçon blond. Il sortit, et lorsqu'il aperçut Lola, il s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire.

« Lola! Ça va? Pourquoi viens-tu ici? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu!

-Sanji? Tu travailles ici? Je suis venue voir Louise pour son premier jour de stage.

-Ha oui la fille. Elle vient de partir Tu la connais?

-Bah oui bien sûr! C'est un peu ma soeur d'adoption! Tu n'as pas été désagréable avec elle j'espère.

-Bah… Normal quoi. Viens, on va boire un café ça fait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu!

-Ok, je te suis! »

Et les deux jeunes gens partirent, sous le regard du patron. C'est alors que Louise arriva quelque minutes plus tard.

« Monsieur Zeff! J'ai oublié mon sac. S'exclama-t-elle

-Ha oui le voila.

-Et Sanji n'est pas la?

-Non, il vient de partir.

-Tant mieux! »

Elle remercia le vieil homme et repartit en direction de son domicile.

« Punaise, pourquoi Lola ne répond pas? » Se demanda-t-elle. La brune lui renvoya un message, dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Une fois rentrée, elle balança son sac dans l'entrée en enlevant ses chaussures.

« LUFFY! T'es la? »

Le garçon entra dans le salon, et regarda sa soeur, un air abattu sur le visage.

« Louise… L'heure est grave… Il n'y a plus de viande. »

Sa soeur manqua d'exploser de rire devant la tête et le ton que prenait son frère.

« Ok ok, j'ai compris je vais en chercher! Mais vient avec moi!

-D'acc'! »

Elle remit ses chaussures et prit son sac. Ils partirent ensemble vers la boucherie du coin.

« Alors Lou', comment c'était ton premier jour de stage? Demanda le brun

C'était chouette, mais je suis épuisée. Et puis le stagiaire qui est avec moi est détestable! Ce mec, il m'a même pas dit bonjour! Raaaah il est désagréable, et il drague toute les blondes à grosses poitrines! Il m'énerve!

-Ha bon? Comment il s'appelle? ?

-Sanji

-Sanji?»

Le brun chercha un moment, puis mit ses doigts sur sa tempe.

« Rah ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je trouve pas. »

Et tandis que Luffy réfléchissait difficilement, Louise regarda la rue en face. Il y avait la un petit café assez sympa, puis c'est la que quelqu'un attira son attention. Elle regarda plus précisément, et lâcha un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Lola qui se faisait payer un café par le détestable stagiaire blond. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'avertir Luffy, que les deux jeunes disparaissaient à l'angle de la rue. Elle resta un instant en suspend, toujours choquée, puis le ventre de Luffy l'appelant, elle se dirigea vers la boucherie.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux, Louise, n'obtenant pas de réponse de sa petite soeur appela Sabo.

_« Oui allo? »_

« Allo Sab'? Lola ne répond pas, tu sais pourquoi? »

La petite brune entendit un « c'est qui » venant de derrière, puis son nom, et Sabo qui criait de ne pas lui arracher son téléphone des mains.

_« Lou-chan? »_

_« Oui! Ça va? pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? »_

_« Ha ça? C'est cet abruti blond! Il jouait sur mon tel', et il l'a fait tomber dans les chiottes ce matin! _

_-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! répliqua Sabo à l'autre bout du fil._

_-Ouais c'est ça! En attendant j'ai pas de portable! Donc tu me donnes le tiens!_

_-JAMAIS!_

_-Assume bouffon! Cria la jeune fille visiblement très en colère»_

La dispute entre la jeune fille et son frère continuait de plus belle à l'autre bout du fil, et à un moment, ils raccrochèrent.

« Super… » Murmura Louise déçue.

Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir la. Elle était un peu triste, elle n'avait pas vu sa petite soeur de la journée. Et l'image de Lola riant avec Sanji ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Elle se rappelait pourtant, tous ces soirs ou, la plus jeune l'appelait, à des heures tardives de la nuit, pour pleurer sa solitude. Ou elle lui demandait toujours pourquoi elle était seule. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Hein? Qu'est ce que je peux faire Lou-chan? ». La brune se souvenait, de ces soirs, ou, allongée sur ses genoux elle ne réagissait plus à rien, et murmurait des paroles dépourvues de sens, fredonnait sans joie un air inventé. Elle se souvenait, d'avoir parfois surpris sa petite soeur regardant un couteau, et touchant le tranchant de la lame. Elle se rappelait, ses soirées plus joyeuses, ou elles se racontaient tout, n'omettant rien. Alors, la voir rire avec un garçon lui procurait des sentiments contradictoire. La joie intense de la voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, la jalousie dévorante de ne pas réussir à le faire tous les jours, la surprise de la voir s'entendre avec ce garçon détestable, et la tristesse de n'avoir été au courant de rien. Pas un mot, pas une nouvelle. Peut-être, qu'il l'avait juste abordée alors qu'elle venait la voir? Mais cela lui ressemblait tellement peu.

Elle décida de ne plus se casser la tête pour des questionnements pareils, et se changea pour aller dormir. Malgré cela, elle tarda à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois putain de jours. La brune commençait à désespérer. Aucune nouvelle. Elle regarda le calendrier. Mercredi 18 juin. Elle soupira de nouveau alors qu'elle rangeait les yaourt dans les réfrigérateurs. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu le stagiaire blond, ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage.

C'est alors que la sonnette retentit. La brune tourna la tête, et aperçut Sanji qui entrait. Leur patron arriva alors, visiblement furieux.

« Hé! ou étais-tu passé petit cornichon?

-J'ai pas de compte à te rendre vieux scnock!

-Tu boss ici sale gosse

-Ouais et alors?

-Tu m'agace! Enfile ce tablier, et va bosser! Et pas de drague abruti! »

Le blond empoigna le tablier visiblement de mauvaise humeur, puis se dirigea vers les étalages. Lorsqu'il aperçut Louise, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula un peu méfiante.

Mais contre toute attente, il lui sourit.

« Bonjour Louise! Désolé, j'étais pas la. »

Puis il retourna dans la réserve, sous l'air ahuri de Louise.

« Depuis quand il est gentil lui? » Se questionna-t-elle confuse.

* * *

Le soir arriva, et Louise rentra chez elle, lessivée. Lola n'était pas venue aujourd'hui. En y repensant, on était mercredi, et elle avait trois heures de natation.

« Elle doit être dans ses révisions en plus! Quoique… la connaissant… Elle doit être en train de fangirler devant Tumblr… Incorrigible celle la… »

Dépitée, elle s'allongea directement sur son lit, et s'endormit.

* * *

Une semaine maintenant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle travaillait ici. Et elle n'avait toujours pas vu Lola. À croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier jour de cours, avant le brevet. Impossible d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et la petite brune enrageait. Mais au boulot, cela se passait beaucoup mieux. Depuis deux jours, le blond était très sympathique, et Louise avait même commencé à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment amis, elle l'aimait bien.

« Oi Louise! »

La jeune fille sorti de ses pensées, et regarda Sanji qui lui faisait des signes devant ses yeux.

« Oui?

-Tu regarde le mur depuis tout à l'heure! Ça va? demanda le stagiaire.

-Hein? Ha oui pardon, j'étais dans la lune!

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-À Lola.

-Lola?

-Hein? Tu la connais? Ha oui c'est vrai, bref, j'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine, alors j'm'inquiète un peu…

-D'après ce que m'a dit Sabo, elle est malade.

-Elle? Malade? C'est pas possible ça! Elle est jamais malade!

-Ouais ça m'a étonné aussi. Mais bon, c'est Lola hein? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et repartit travailler. Louise, elle, était dans la confusion totale. Il parlait d'elle comme s'il la connaissait extrêmement bien. Pourtant, Lola ne lui avait jamais parlé du blond. Et la petite brune ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait de la jalousie.

Le problème n'était pas qu'elle ressente de la jalousie, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, il suffisait qu'elle essaie d'en faire abstraction. Non, le vrai problème était qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui elle était jalouse. Et c'est cela qui la gênait vraiment.

* * *

_Yosh! alors? ça vous plait? 1à jours pour écrire ce chapitre quand même... baaah! ;p_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayooo! Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas? normal, j'ai été en vacances, et internet manque! mais j'ai fini cette histoire (en 5 chapitre) donc, je vous la posterais, dès que Ma lou-chan aura ****commenté!**

**donc voila ton cadeau! XD merci ! Water Flag et ma lou-chan! ^^**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Louise trainait sur son ordinateur, elle s'ennuyait. Lola était enfermée chez elle pour révision depuis ce matin, Luffy était en ville avec sa bande d'amis, et elle, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle décida de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air.

Il faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Elle marchait dans la rue, observant les gens, leurs allures. Elle regardait parfois la vitrine d'un magasin, puis s'en détournait, n'ayant rien vu de bien intéressant. Les rues défilaient, et elle arriva dans les rues commerçantes. Elle prit la direction des galeries Lafayette, remonta toute l'avenue bondée, tourna devant un fameux marchand de Glace, et se trouva devant un de ses magasins préférés. C'était un magasin plein de goodies, de peluches et de manga. On y trouvait des vêtements mignon, d'autre de style plus gothique. Elle entra dans la petite boutique, tandis que la clochette annonçant son arrivée résonnait doucement à ses oreilles. Elle regarda un instant une peluche en forme de petit renne avec un chapeau rose, le trouvant trop mignon, puis se dirigea vers les manga. Elle effleurait les couvertures une a une, et son doigt s'arrêta sur une en particulier tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Le tome de Pandora Heart est sorti! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. »

Elle partit discuter avec le vendeur, et apprit avec horreur que leur magasin allait être déplacé à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle nota l'adresse, le remercia et sortit. Elle remonta la petite rue, puis se trouva nez à nez avec Sabo et Sanji qui discutait en attendant leur glace.

Elle les regarda, choquée, lorsque Sabo la vit.

« Oï Louise! Ça va? demanda son frère adoptif. »

La jeune fille se reprit bien vite, et sourit.

« Oui très bien et vous?

-Tranquille!

-Salut. Fit Sanji. Tu veux une glace?

-Hein? Heu…

-Allez accepte soeurette, c'est rare que Sanji se montre si galant! Rit Sabo. »

Les deux blonds rirent un instant, tandis que Louise se mettait dans la queue avec eux.

« D'ailleurs, je peux savoir d'ou vous vous connaissez tous les deux? Demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

-Nous? On se connait depuis la petite section, on a toujours été ensemble en maternelle, et dans la même école quand j'ai sauté une classe. Répondit Sabo en souriant.

-Ha bon? s'exclama la jeune brune très étonnée.

-Tu ne savais pas?

-Non, je savais que c'était une vague connaissance d'Ace, rien de plus. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, tandis que l'ombre autour de Sanji s'éclaircissait un peu. Puis vint le moment de commander les glaces.

« Tu veux quoi Louise? demanda Sanji. Tu peux prendre deux parfums.

-Straciatella s'il te plait. Et chocolat! J'adore le chocolat, et Straciatella c'est un de mes parfums préférés!

-Moi je prendrais café et pistache s'il vous plait. Demanda le blond.

-Pour moi framboise passion. Commanda le frère adoptif de Louise »

Les trois jeunes partirent alors, glace en main.

« Hum, c'est trop booon! Savoura la jeune fille en mangeant sa glace.

-Content que ça te plaise! Rit Sanji. »

Sabo, lui, observait les deux jeunes intrigués. Il était rare que Sanji fasse preuve d'autant de galanterie, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, et s'interrogea sur la nature de leur relation. On voyait bien que la brunette était gaga du blond, mais elle même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le blond, lui l'aimait beaucoup, c'était sur. Puis, il regarda l'heure et poussa un cri.

« Oh merde! J'ai un rendez-vous urgent! Désolé Sanji, bisous Louise! J'y vais! »

Et le blond partit d'un pas précipité vers l'arrêt de tram.

Sanji et Louise se retrouvèrent donc seul. Louise était un peu gênée, mais l'assurance du blond la détendit bien vite. Ils marchaient dans Nantes, riant. Leur pas les menèrent devant la piscine, ou nageait Lola.

« Oh Sanji! Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Lola, on peut aller la voir nager s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hein? Bonne idée, j'aime bien la voir nager! »

Ils prirent donc l'entrée pour les visiteurs, et se dirigèrent vers les bassins de natation synchronisée. Et, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bancs, ils virent Ace qui regardait le groupe de la collégienne.

« Ace? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda sa cousine subitement. »

Le garçon se retourna en sursaut, puis ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les deux jeunes.

« Louise? Sanji? Que faites-vous la?d demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Je te retourne la question cher cousin. »

Ace grimaça. Il n'aimait pas quand elle prenait cet air la, cela présageait toujours un interrogatoire.

« J'attends Lola. répondit le brun au bout d'un moment.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-J'ai une course à faire avec elle.

-Quelle genre de course?

-Louise tu m'énerve. Et toi… Que fais-tu ici en charmante compagnie? »

La jeune fille fut prise de court, et rougit jusqu'au oreilles tandis qu'Ace souriait, victorieux. Sanji, lui, ne suivait rien, mais regardait Lola effectuer des figures dans l'eau.

« Je…J'ai rencontré Sanji en ville!

-Mais oui, mais oui… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça quand même!

-Mais C'est vrai! »

La dispute continua, jusqu'à ce que le cours de leur amie fut terminé. Elle sortit de l'eau, difficilement. Elle enleva son bonnet, puis détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade, trempés, dans son dos. Elle passa devant ses amis en les ignorants.

« Bah… Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Demanda Louise étonnée.

-Elle n'a pas ses lunettes! Répliquèrent Sanji et Ace d'une même voix en la pointant.

-Ha effectivement. »

La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac, et sortit sa paire de lunette pour la mettre sur son nez. Puis, elle regarda derrière elle, et aperçut ses trois amis.

« Louise? Sanji? Que faites vous la? demanda-t-elle. »

À croire que cette question n'avait pas de fin.

« On est venu te voir!

-Oh c'est gentil! Mais pourquoi ensemble? Questionna la plus jeune pas du tout dupe du manège de sa soeur adoptive.

-On s'est rencontré dans la rue! S'exclama Louise pour la deuxième fois.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Bon je vais me doucher, je vous retrouve en bas dans…

-Dix minutes. Trancha Ace.

-HEIN? Non mais ça va pas? Quinze.

-Dix.

-Douze?

-Va pour douze. »

Lola sourit puis courut en direction des vestiaires, tandis qu'Ace mettait son chrono en marche.

« Tu es si fourbe que ça? Demanda sa cousine.

-Tu vas voir. »

Les jeunes descendirent, puis attendirent dans le hall. Ace regardait son chrono qui affichait onze minutes cinquante-cinq quand Lola débarqua en courant. Il montra son chrono à Louise qui afficha douze minutes pile lorsqu'elle passa la barrière.

« Alors? demanda-t-elle un peu essoufflée.

-Douze pile.

-Yes! Sourit-elle, contente »

Lola embrassa sa soeur et son ami, puis repartit avec Ace, en discutant. Louise avait l'impression de comprendre de moins en moins la vie de sa soeur, et cela la rendait un peu triste.

« Te torture pas, Lou-chan. »

La brune regarda son compagnon étonnée.

« Pardon?

-Ne te torture pas pour elle. Regarde la, en ce moment elle est de plus en plus heureuse, alors même si elle ne te dit pas tout, accepte ce changement, les confidences viendront avec le temps.

-J-Je sais, mais… Regarde, elle ne m'avait même pas dit qu'elle te connaissait! »

Le regard du blond se voilât un peu.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle préfère oublier des périodes difficiles… Murmura-t-il.

-Des périodes difficiles? reprit la jeune fille totalement perdue.

-Hum… Tu lui demanderas, je suis sûre qu'elle serait maintenant prête à t'en parler.

-Si tu le dis… »

Un appel coupa leur conversation. Sanji décrocha, parla un instant, puis raccrocha.

« Désolé, je dois y aller! Mon frère à besoin de moi.

-Hein? Tu as un frère?

-Oui, Marco, c'est mon grand frère. Je te laisse bisous! »

Et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. La petite brune resta un instant en suspend, ne comprenant même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, complètement paumée. Puis un sourire débile étira ses lèvres.

« Tu lui as dit quoi en fait?

-Que j'avais une course à faire. Punaise elle est chiante avec ses interrogatoires parfois.

-Hahahaha! C'est bien ma Lou-chan ça! »

Lola et Ace était dans le tram, en direction d'une immense galerie marchande.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va lui offrir d'ailleurs? Demanda Ace.

-Je pensais lui acheter des vernis, et elle se plaint toujours que sa coque de portable est moche.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas. Et une peluche aussi?

-Ho oui! Elle adore les peluches!

-Je le sais bien! »

La jeune fille sourit puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Il restait moins de deux semaines avant l'anniversaire de sa soeur, et cet événement la remplissait de joie.

Louise était allongée sur son lit, rêveuse. Cette journée avait été bien mouvementée, et pleine de rebondissement. Elle effleura de nouveau sa joue. Elle avait été toute chamboulée par ce simple petit bisou. Et puis… Elle en avait appris un peu plus sur Sanji. Sanji… Sanji… Que ressentait-elle? Il était si gentil avec elle, il était beau, et avait un sourire magnifique. Il était… Elle n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Alors, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle était amoureuse. Allait-elle enfin tomber sur la bonne personne? Elle l'espérait de tout coeur.

_à suivre…_

* * *

_alors? j'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans les gouts de glaces ou n'importe quoi sur vous chère Louise! XD_

_vous avez aimé?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Voila, j'ai la review et du coup je poste! Mouhaha!**

**Merci beaucoup ma Lou-nee, je suis contente que cela te plaise! Et merci aussi à Leonore!**

**D'ailleurs, je voulais vous prévenir. J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, car ce qui arrive à Lola m'est déjà arriver, mais je vous explique à la fin, pas de spoil :p**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Deux semaines de stage. Il était onze heures du matin. Elle avait apporté des chocolats pour son dernier jour, et avait eu la permission de finir à midi pour aller chercher Lola à la sortie de son brevet. Sanji avait proposé de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle avait bien sur accepté. Elle triait les légumes, et bougeait un peu sur la musique du magasin.

Lorsque douze heure sonna, elle prit congé en remerciant chaleureusement le patron, puis partit avec Sanji en direction du collège de Lola. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils attendirent, parmis les collégiens, l'arrivée de leur amie. Lorsqu'elle sortit, un groupe de garçons et de filles s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors? Camembert à finit? Demanda un des garçons en se moquant.

-On va plus te revoir pendant deux mois! Ouuuu. Pauvre petit camembert puant qui va être tout seul pendant deux mois!

-En même temps, qui voudrait être avec une pute pareille? S'exclama une autre fille sous les rires bruyants des autres.»

Et les insultes fusaient dans sa direction. Elle restait stoïque, fixant un point invisible devant elle. Louise, quant à elle, observait ce spectacle terrifiée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant la dureté des propos qu'on lui lançait. Elle savait que sa petite soeur n'avait pas la vie facile au collège, mais à ce point la, elle n'imaginait pas. Sanji, lui serrait les poings, et une rage intense brulait sur son visage.

Lorsqu'une claque partit en direction de Lola, et résonna sur sa joue sans que personne n'en fusse choqué, Sanji partit au quart de tour. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de jeune, et prit le poing du garçon qui avait frappé son amie dans sa main, en le tordant violemment, sans vraiment lui faire mal, mais en immobilisant le garçon.

« Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenus… Sussura le blond fou de rage. Je vous avais déjà dit de ne plus vous en prendre à elle. »

Et il jeta le jeune homme à terre, sans aucun remord. Lola se dirigea alors vers Sanji, le prenant par la manche.

« Laisse… Dit elle dépitée. Ces imbéciles n'on pas besoin que tu leur accorde ton attention. Allez viens, on y va. »

Et elle le tira sous les regards haineux du groupe.

Une fois devant Louise, la jeune fille la regarda, et rit nerveusement.

« Haha, J'aurais préféré que tu ne voie jamais ce pauvre spectacle Lou-chan… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave! Allez venez, on va au McDo. »

Et Lola leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, alors que les deux jeunes mangeaient leur hamburger de bon appétit, sous l'oeil complètement effaré de Sanji qui peinait à gouter, Louise posa une question.

« Dîtes… Vous pourriez me raconter d'ou vous vous connaissez? »

Lola et Sanji se regardèrent.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

.

_Lola arrivait pour la première fois à l'école. Elle regardait tout de ses yeux émerveillés, et curieux. Elle avait tout juste trois ans, mais parlaient tout le temps, tellement qu'on la nommait la pipelette. Elle était accompagnée de son frère qui rentrait en CE2, parce qu'il avait sauté une classe. Elle courait dans la cours, ne regardant pas ou elle allait, mais se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses._

_« Oh pardon! Dit le jeune garçon en lui proposant sa main pour se relever._

_-Ha Sanji! Merci de ramasser ma petite soeur, elle court partout!_

_-Oh Sab'! C'est ta soeur? Elle est trop mignonne! »_

_La petite fille rougit, en regardant le grand blond qui venait de l'aider._

_._

_._

_Elle avait 5 ans lorsqu'elle rentrait en CP. Grace à son frère, elle savait déjà lire, et elle avait sauté une classe. Son frère était déjà en CM2, et Sanji en CM1. _

_Elle regardait la cours des grands, avec un peu de crainte, mais elle était contente. Elle entra dans sa nouvelle classe, mais tomba lorsque ce fut son tour de se présenter, et tout le monde rit. Elle ne pleura pas._

_À la récréation, plusieurs filles vinrent l'embêter._

_« Bouh! T'es nulle! t'es toute petite! T'es qu'un bébé!_

_-Ouais! T'es pas ma copine! »_

_Alors Sabo arriva, en voyant que sa soeur se faisait embêter, et gronda les gamines qui partirent en courant._

_« Dis Nii-Chan… Je peux jouer avec toi? J'ai plus mes copines…_

_-Oui, viens! »_

_._

_._

_C'était la rentrée de CE1, et elle avait hâte. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un gentil maitre d'école, et qu'il y aurait toutes ses anciennes copines qui allaient venir dans la cour des grands. _

_Mais, alors qu'elle courait vers ses anciennes amies, elles lui tournèrent toutes le dos._

_« Mais… Murmura la jeune fille au bords des larmes._

_-T'es pas notre copine d'abord! T'es pas gentille, et tu te crois plus intelligente! Alors reste pas avec nous! »_

_La petite fille s'enfuie en courant, puis se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers un grand blond._

_« Lola? Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Sanji._

_-C-c'est mes copines elles disent qu'elles sont plus mes copines… sanglota-t-elle. »_

_._

_._

_La jeune fille rentrait en CE2. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école, maintenant que son frère et son ami n'était plus la pour la protéger._

_Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa classe, on lui lança des boulettes de papiers dessus. À la récréé elle était toute seule, et parfois, les grands de CM1 ou de CE2 venait l'embêter, oui lui volait son gouter._

_Le soir, lorsque Sanji vint la chercher sur la demande de son frère, elle pleurait._

_« Je ne veux pas aller à l'école! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas! »_

_Mais le lendemain elle y retournait._

_._

_._

_Une nouvelle rentrée, une nouvelle perspective. Elle rentrait au collège malgré ses neuf ans, et avait hâte d'oublier son primaire désastreux. Elle alla dans sa classe, et se faisait discrète. Malheureusement, ses bonnes notes se firent rapidement remarquée, et des garçons de sa classe venaient souvent l'embêter à cause de ça. Du coup, les autres filles n'osaient pas l'approcher._

_« Bou! Regarde, je suis sûre qu'elle triche!_

_-Ou elle donne de l'argent aux profs! »_

_Et comme toujours, venait Sanji, le troisième, qui venait la défendre._

_._

_._

_« Je te quitte! S'exclama une brune sans remord._

_-Mais… Mais pourquoi? Demanda le blond désemparé._

_-Pfff… Tu croyais que je sortais avec toi pour quoi? C'était cool, j'avais un petit chien à mes pieds! Mais j'en ai marre maintenant!_

_-Mais…_

_-OH! Va-t-en! Ne parle plus à Sanji! Tu ne le mérite même pas! Hurla Lola qui arrivait en courant. »_

_La brune se retourna en riant, puis partit, laissant Sanji seul sous l'arrêt de bus. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux montraient une infinies tristesse._

_« Encore une, Encore une… Mais qu'est ce que je fais de mal? Se désola-t-il._

_-Rien Sanji, rien… C'est elles qui sont bêtes! _

_-Je suis juste gentil avec elles… Mais elles sont toutes pareilles les filles! Toutes! Si seulement elles pouvaient être comme toi… _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras une fille gentille!_

_-Mais de toute façon, l'année prochaine je serais au lycée… Et les filles ne me marcheront plus sur les pieds! »_

_._

_._

_« Je ne veux pas y aller! Maman s'il te plait! Sanglota la jeune fille_

_-Non mais je rêve? Tu crois que l'on choisit si l'on va à l'école ou pas? Tu y vas, point final! »_

_La jeune fille se fit tellement harcelé au cours de son année de 5ème, qu'elle redoubla._

_._

_._

Louise resta un instant en suspend, toute cette histoire l'avait chamboulée.

« Tu… c'est vrai tout ce que tu me racontes?

-Oui… Et même si ma quatrième c'est plutôt bien passée, tout le reste du temps c'était horrible. Enfin, c'est finit maintenant, je vais au lycée de centre ville, je ne les verrais plus! Sourit la blonde.

-Tant mieux! »

_« Et, pensa Lola, maintenant, Sanji aussi à trouvé une fille gentille qui l'aimera pour ce qu'il est! »_

à suivre…

* * *

**Voila voila. Oui ce n'est pas gai tout ça... Je me suis vraiment fait harcelé, et j'ai été victime d'harcelement moral. Une amie à moi, elle, se faisait taper parfois. Enfin bref, ça à durer trois mois et c'était ****insupportable. Ce que vous avez lu, n'est même pas exagérer. J'aimerais avoir pu vous sensibiliser en écrivant ce chapitre, qui a été dur pour moi. En effet, à part trois ou quatre fille de ma classe, personne ne m'aidait. Et c'est pour ça que ça a durer tant de temps! Donc si vous le voyez, ou que vous en êtes victime, n'hésitez pas à en parler, à agir! **

**voila, sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimééé!**

**La vague folle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! me voila pour le dernier chapitre! J'ai fini cette fiction, et j'en suis contente ;p**

**j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus cette histoire hein Lou-nee? **

**bon, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Louise et Lola discutait tranquillement dans le tram. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que les cours étaient finis, et on était le jeudi trois juillet. Pour fêter l'anniversaire de la plus vieille, elles étaient allées faire les boutiques. Louise était crevée, et Lola gisait sur son épaule.

« N'empêche, c'est à croire que tout le monde à oublié mon anniversaire! Même Ace ne me l'a pas souhaité. Dit la brune dépitée.

-Mais non! Déjà ton cousin travaille en semaine, et je suis sûre que ton facebook regorge de message!

-Oui tu as peut être raison… Bougonna la brunette. Mais quand même!

-Allez, ni pense plus, et pense à la bonne limonade et aux cookies qui nous attendent chez toi!

-Tes cookies cramés?

-Mais ils sont très bon mes cookies! »

Et elles explosèrent de rire pour une raison connue d'elles seules.

Une fois devant l'immeuble de la brune, elles montèrent, puis essayèrent les tenues qu'elles avaient achetées. Le téléphone de Louise retentit, et elle ouvrit le message.

»_Ce soir on est invité chez Ace. Biz, j'y suis déjà.«_

Lola avait reçu le même message de la part de son frère, et les deux jeunes décidèrent de se faire belle. Une heure après, alors que l'horloge murale indiquait dix-huit heures trente, elles partirent chez Ace. Durant le tram, elles n'arrêtaient pas de discuter de tout et de rien, riant ensemble. Une fois à l'arrêt souhaité, elles descendirent, puis marchèrent un peu pour atteindre l'immeuble ou habitait Ace. Elles montèrent les escaliers, puis sonnèrent. Personne ne leur répondit. La brunette ouvrit la porte, mais ce fut un salon plongé dans le noir qui lui répondit.

« Bah… Pourquoi c'est tout noir? Demanda Louise »

Derrière elle, Lola explosa de rire pour sa crédulité, tandis que Louise avançait, totalement perdue. Puis, soudain, Lola alluma la lumière (ce que Louise n'avait pas fait, soit dit en passant.) et tout plein de gens sortirent de nul part en hurlant.

**« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LOUISE! »**

La jeune fille regarda tous ses amis, manquant une crise cardiaque tandis que Lola était toujours morte de rire derrière.

Louise, regardait tout le monde les larmes aux yeux, lorsque Luffy, lui tandis une tablette de chocolat.

« Tiens, prends en, parce que la, tu as une tête de trois mètres de long. »

Et tout le monde explosa de rire.

La fête battait son plein, et Louise resplendissait. Elle se dirigea vers Lola qui parlait avidement d'armes avec Zoro, un ami de Luffy et Louise.

« Lola!

-Oui?

-Toi aussi tu étais dans le coup hein?

-Haha oui! C'est moi qui ait tout organisé avec nos frères! Et Luffy était content de pouvoir faire une fête avec toi pour votre anniv'!

-Vraiment? Et bien merci, c'est super! S'exclama la brune toute joyeuse.

-Tant mieux, si ça te fait plaisir! »

Et la plus jeune donna un bisou sur la joue de sa grande soeur, qui, toute heureuse repartit danser.

Lola, remarquant que Zoro avait disparut, se dirigea vers Sanji. Il discutait gaiement avec Sabo. La jeune fille s'approcha, voulant écouter leur conversation, mais elle s'arrêta dès qu'ils l'eurent vu.

« Vous n'êtes pas très délicat… Marmonna-t-elle déçue de ne pas en savoir plus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Lola. Répliqua Sabo d'un air qui ne trompait personne.

-Ouais c'est ça… D'ailleurs, tu me dois toujours un téléphone!

-HEIN?

-Oui… Dois-je te rappeler que TU l'as fait tomber dans les toilettes, pour jouer à des jeux? Enfin, ça c'est ta version…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? Demanda son frère suspicieux.

-Que tu fouillais dedans. »

Le grand s'étouffa avec sa bière.

« Pardon?

-Oui. Tu fouillais dans mon portable pour des raisons que je ne veux même pas imaginer.

-Mais… N'importe quoi!

-C'est ça c'est ça! Enfin bref, j'étais venue parler à Sanji, pas à mon grand frère débile préféré. Répliqua-t-elle pour clore la discussion. Alors mon cher Sanji… »

Les deux blonds reculèrent un peu à l'entente du ton qu'elle avait pris.

« Heu oui? Demanda le concerné pas vraiment rassuré.

-Je voulais te parler à propos de Louise… Minauda-t-elle.

-De Louise?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant! Tu vois trèèèès bien de quoi je veux parler! »

Sabo regardait son ami un peu pris au dépourvu, tandis que Sanji déglutissait. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi parlait son amie, mais il ne se sentait pas près.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose?

-Non. »

C'était la une réponse sèche et directe.

« Dîtes, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Sabo qui était complètement déphasé.

-Je t'explique, commença Lola malgré les regards implorants de Sanji, Notre cher ami Sanji est tombé amoureux.

-Pardon? Ha! Ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire! Je commençais à croire que ton cas était désespéré!

-Ha ha merci…

-Sauf, mon cher frère, que c'est de Louise dont il s'agit.

-Oh vraiment? Tant mieux. »

Lola le regarda, un petit sourire en coin, tandis que Sanji essayait de se cacher.

« Attends… Tu as bien dit Louise?

-Tout à fait.

-PARDON? »

Sabo avait crié tellement fort, que Louise arriva tout de suite, inquiète.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien du tout, c'est Sanji qui voulait te dire un truc! Bon je vous laisse! »

Et sur ce, elle poussa sa soeur de coeur dans les bras du blond, tandis qu'elle empoignait son frère pour les laisser tranquille.

Louise, qui, avait trébuché sur on ne sait quoi, tomba directement dans les bras du blond, qui la rattrapa délicatement. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis, s'écartèrent, gênés.

« Heu… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Louise rouge comme une tomate.

-Hein? Ha oui enfin… C'est Lola qui voulait que je te dise quelque chose.

-Lola? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a inventé encore comme coup foireux? »

Cette phrase détendit l'atmosphère, et les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire. Mais Sanji avait décidé de se déclarer, et il n'allait pas se défiler.

« En fait non, ce n'est pas un plan foireux. Enfin j'espère pas…

-Ha bon? Et bien dis moi alors!

-Je t'aime. »

Louise le regarda, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son teint vira au rouge cramoisis, et elle bégayait un peu. Sanji, lui, attendait, anxieux.

Puis, sans hésiter elle se jeta dans sa bras.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime! »

Et comme dans un timing parfait, Lola lança un slow.

« Youhou! Regarde moi ça Ace! N'est-ce pas parfait? Rit Lola en désignant Louise et Sanji qui dansait ensemble.

-Si! Je suis content! Et Sabo s'est calmé? Demanda Ace

-Ouais! Regarde le, il danse avec Vivi.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble?

-2 ans bientôt je crois. Faudrait lui demander!

-Oui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il t'engueulait tout à l'heure? »

Lola soupira.

« Quand il a su que Sanji était amoureux de Louise, et qu'elle aussi, il est devenu fou, parce que « Elle à 3 ans de moins que lui! Tu te rends compte? » et blablabla… Du coup je lui ai bien rappelé que Vivi avait quatre ans de moins, et il n'a plus rien dit. Et je l'ai planté la. Expliqua la jeune fille.

-Hum… Ça va être très dur de le raisonner alors… Dit-il en fermant la porte du couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

-Très. On leur dira quand?

-Pas maintenant, pas maintenant. »

Et il s'embrassèrent d'un baiser fougueux.

« Peut être, souffla-t-elle une fois séparés, Qu'on leur diras à mon anniversaire? C'est dans 4 jours après tout.

-Oui… Ça passeras sûrement mieux. »

La jeune fille vint de nouveau chercher les lèvres de son bien aimé, puis, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« D'ailleurs, tu savais que Luffy était en couple avec Marco? »

FIN

* * *

_Je jubile? J'adore cette fin qui vas faire criser ma Lou-chan adorée XD_

_alors? tu as aimé ton cadeau? ;p_


End file.
